List of Future Trek characters
This is a list featuring every character in the sci-fi action cartoon Future Trek. Main Characters Captain James Timothy Zero is the Leader of the Future Trek. He drives the Factorett and will keep his team company. His father Alexander was a captain at his age, his weapons of choice are 2 laser phasers. He wears a navy battle fleet uniform. Electron 5000 is the trek's robot pet built by Professor Zander. He's got lots of gadgets inside him and will activate them by saying "Electron (gadget), Activate!". He was a science project by Zander in his childhood, he's very timid, but when threatened he gets abusively powerful by becoming a killer robot. His favorite place at Station Z is The Oil Tavern. Goober is the trek's 3-year old martian pet. He's innocent, clumsy, playful, happy-go-lucky, mischievous, annoying, and speaks in goofy gibberish. He'll improve to guard the factorett, the trek found him on mars after he misses his family in a war. Professor Charles Tucker Zander is the trek's hip popular bald token black scientific inventor. He's also the brains of the team who loves fast food, he was always the coolest. His weapon of choice is a laser cannon and he wears a red battle fleet uniform. Muux Mannix is the trek's toughest kung-fu musclewoman, she was athletic against bullies in her childhood and she wears a navy battle fleet uniform.. Fellard Fritzelton is the trek's 450-pound weaponmaster of a muscleman. He's the biggest against evil and he wears a silver battle fleet uniform. Jack Justice is the chief who generalizes the trek on every mission. He works at Station Z, a space station in space. Gulzar is Jack's assisstant as a little gold blind alien whose given eyeballs from a Station Z gift shop. Darkcrow (a.k.a. Arthur Wingston) is the villain who drives the Raven Cruiser. He flies because was initialy a universal manipulating evil space crow angel who magically became human making a woman pregnant with him, he in his childhood was the trek's rival. Meesher is Darkcrow's idiotic talking monkey sidekick who messes with him, as a pet in his childhood he first got his ability to talk after entirely drinking one of Professor Zander's beakers at a science fair. Gank and Zolee are Darkcrow's thug duo serving each other as space gangsters who terrorize wherever they want including earth. Gank is short white alien from Frahgs and Zolee is tall black alien from Garzendale. Recurring Characters Grantonius is the oil bartender being friends with Electron. Lieutenant Laura Linter is the military officer at Station Z, she leads the Linter army and couldn't try helping mankind after battling Darkcrow so long. Alexander Jay Lee Zero IV is the trek's old captain who had been captured and lured into hyperspace for so many decades within. He wears a white battle fleet uniform. Fistworm is an alien worm who just crawls, looks, and punches. Vance Wink and Vorg Ooblash are the space police officers who assist on the trek's mission the hard way. They're the Zippolians who work hard protecting anyone who gave them enough trouble. Dr. Daniel Winzarm is an evil scientist who had competed with Dr. Zander since the science fair. His inventions were done to help Darkcrow take over mankind, he has maniacal ways to destroy the trek well as having such total craze around his feelings and bring in doomed happenings. Borgius (a.k.a. Jimmy Trackers) is a black cyborg who serves himself as a sidekick to Darkcrow. He was a fully human space gangster in his 34 years until he was destroyed too hard by the trek who used a big laser gun together, then Dr. Winzarm rearranged him into a cyborg for new life. The Slime Sisters are an alien race of numerously sized and colored slime blobs which can form a big slime alien blob together. Yanzar is a 1/2 inch purple kotanian worm who hides in robosuit duplicates of everything by attempting to destroy the day. Supporting Characters Arthur Bendinsky a.k.a Bendy is an alien from the planet camouflagia, home of the stretchiest aliens known as chameleoids. He's got the best humor in the universe and gets powerful against evil. Crank X102 is a robot from the planet industrius, he's good friends with Bendy and they together will serve each other as new members of the Future Trek, despite showing their loyalty. Kin Jangu is a space ninja born in japan whose weapon of choice is a cyber katana. He had always been tougher than a bad futuristic ninjitsu and he wears a purple battle fleet uniform. Yorp Yorp is the Chief's jumpy navy alien pet who can only say his name. He has long ears, 3 eyes, and a monkey body. Quixxon is the Chief's pet alien slug given by the trek at a space pet shop. He crawls cutely slow and lives in a terrarium. Santanamus Lee is the eldest of the trek who was frozen for the past 5000 years, they unfroze him then and he joined them. He wears a black battle fleet uniform. Xavia Justice is the Chief's tomboyish cutely fun-loving preteenage daughter who's always a #1 fan of the trek. She hates school, exterminates her miserable life, likes spaceboarding, and destines on wanting to join the trek. She learns the popular way to fight evil which doubt exhausts her too much. Her catchphrases are "This is too cool for School!", "It's Not Fair!", "Bite my lint", and "Feel the wrath of Xavia!" She may improve on wearing a pink battle fleet uniform. Octavious Reed is the trek's handy-man who owns the Reed Repair Shop, he wears a green battle fleet uniform. Jack has been good friends with Octavious as he convinces his job to be the best, his catchphrase is "gollies." Vilgax is an alien cockroach serving himself the muscle of the dark clan. In his youth, he was a rival to Bendy around including at a trade ship called the Swamp Academy and was from his home planet Vermont. Nortcele 5000 is Electron's evil twin brother built by Dr. Winzarm in his childhood. He destroyed the science fair and Winzarm got into trouble. Minor Characters Zargon is a human from the planet Goldenium. He's mystical in a variety of superpowers, he runs his lost temple and locks all his gold with help from his guards. The trek escaped after they took the gold during a fight with him and his guards. Metal Fury is a criminal who defeats whoever stands in his way with evil gadgets. He kept escaping from his space prison by stealing best gadgets. The Metro Teamos are the Trek's copycats doing wantably better than them and getting similar. * Captain Johnnathan Lee Xerox '''is the teamos' pilot leader who has heavy tasks on blasting up evil. * '''Gearigan 4040 is the teamos' robot pet gaining with loyal assistance. * Roogy is the teamos' toddler neptunian causing enough trouble. * Proffesor Yance Alvin Tanner is the teamos' smart scientific inventor wishing to manage an arcade's restaurant. * Vega Valve is the teamos' muscle who feels like an acrobat in her childhood. * Buffalo Bartholomew is the teamos' bigger muscleman with various workouts. '''The Nanobot Brothers '''are Professor Zander's old inventions being forgotten and now evil after being torn apart. * '''Red Nanobot '''leads in all commands. * '''Yellow Nanobot '''is the smartest against Zander. * '''Black Nanobot '''is the dumbest annoying the others. * '''White Nanobot '''gets grouchy for all trouble. '''Jokerazzi '''is an evil alien from a 66th dimmension who pranks others in numerous ways. The trek came across him and prepare for action against his practical jokes, when following them as they escape he tries to grab Electron's hand but Electron tricks him into falling down an electric black hole with his electron joybuzzer. Category:Character Lists